El comienzo
by coolwater
Summary: La historia de Ren y anna, y de como todo empezo. Cap 4 RenXanna. principalmente Yohxannaxhao
1. Prólogo

By: Coolwater

**El comienzo**

**Prólogo**

La chica de cabellos dorados y pañoleta roja estaba sentada al pie del árbol del cementerio, donde la brisa hacia volar su cabellera, para q rozara su pálido rostro, mostraba un semblante triste y pensativo, mientras veía como caía la noche, en la colina funbari. Le presento a Anna Kyuoyama.

_Q horrible es cuando no puedes confiar en nadie, y menos en los q solías llamara amigos, y q ya no hablen de la manera en la q solían hacerlo…_

Anna: "No olvides traer mañana los papeles."

Ren: "Por si no lo notaste yo no estoy todo el rato con mi novia, así q tengo tiempo para prepararlos y traerlos mañana."

Anna: "Q quisiste decir con eso?"

Ren: "Nada, hasta mañana."

Anna: Cerrando el casillero. "Hasta mañana" lo azota.

_Q tu novio ya no te mire de la misma manera, sino con una cara de odio y decepción…_

Anna: "Iré a la casa de Kaori esta noche"

Yoh: "Si claro, no regreses tarde"

Anna: Notando la evasión de miradas, "Yoh….."

_Me duele mucho q la gente reaccione así – _se abraza las rodillas – _q como empezó? Por q si los llamo amigos, fue por q alguna vez lo fueron, y si lo llamo novio, es por q tuvimos un gran amor entre nosotros, en serio quieren saberlo? Esta bien, se los diré – _se para y empieza a caminar por un callejón, rumbo a su posada, de pronto todo se vuelve en blanco y negro, incluso ella, símbolo de q empezamos a entrar en los recuerdos de Anna. _Todo empezó hace no mucho más de 6 meses, cuando conocí a Yoh._

Tamao: Anna me alegra mucho verte!

_Tamao Tamadura, una de las personas q arruino mi vida, una niña de 13 años y mi supuesta amiga…_

Anna: Entrando a la posada, (N/a: recuerden q estamos en los recuerdos y q esto pasó hace 6 meses, yo se los haré saber cuando este pasando en tiempo real con esto bla bla ) "No te esperaba en mi casa Tamao."

Tamao: "Decidí venir ya q tu nunca me visitas y reconozco q conocía la puerta pero no el interior de tu casa. nn"

Anna: (Q risita…) "oh, pues me alegro mucho, ven te invitaré una taza de te"

Tamao: "Me encantaria!"

Mientras sirve el té – _Q por q esta niña arruino mi vida? No lo notaron todavía? Bueno así como se ve muy "inocente" tb puede ser un volcan en errupción, creo q fui muy clara con esto…_

Tamao: Tomando su te, "hoy al venir a tu casa vi a un chico, parecía muy despreocupado pero un poco perdido, seguro es nuevo," toma un sorbo y al bajar la taza se sonroja un poco, "tenia una cara, muy linda."

Anna: Acostada mirando la televisión comiendo galletas, "no me sorprende, ya van a empezar las clases y es normal q entren chicos nuevos, sabes q edad tenia?" masca su galleta.

Tamao: "Pues, parecía uno o dos años mayor q yo, ojalá entre a nuestra escuela nn"

Anna: "Espero q no, no me gusta la gente nueva"

Tamao: "Entonces si entra a tu clase prometeme q me diras como se comporta, si quieres no le hables."

Anna: "Si claro, no escuchas algo?"

Se escuchaba sonar una alarma, inmediatamente la pelirosada miro su reloj y el sonido seso, pero fue seguido de unos gritos escalofriantes.

Tamao: "AAAAAAAHHHH MIS CLASES DE DANZA!" toma su te rápido, "NOS VEREMOS LUEGO ADIOS!" cierra la puerta y sale corriendo. Anna divisa una mochila rosa con un corazón rojo en ella y una flecha turquesa q lo atravesaba.

Anna: "Esta niña," sale con la mochila en brazos a paso rápido, camina por el callejón cuando escucha a algo acercarse.

(¿): "CUIDADO!"

Un chico en una bicicleta casi atropella a anna y la hace caer al suelo, dejando caer la mochila con las zapatillas regadas por el suelo, el chico q había chocado contra un basurero, se levanta y se soba un poco la cabeza adolorido, cuando ve q la chica estaba en el suelo apenas pudiendo levantarse.

(¿): "AHH AMIGA ESTAS BIEN?" y fue a su ayuda.

Anna: "Si, estoy bien no te preocupes, pero… oh…" ve las zapatillas en el suelo un poco embarradas.

(¿): "AHH LO SIENTO MUCHO! LAS RECOGERE ENSEGUIDA!"

Anna: "No no es necesario!" y fue a coger una de las zapatillas, cuando la limpio, el chico se dio la vuelta con la otra y fue cuando por primera vez sus ojos se encontraron. _Debo admitir, q esa noche yo estaba muy feliz, pero en ese momento no lo note, solo sentía mi corazón latir muy rápido y mucho calor al ver esos penetrantes ojos negros._

(¿): "Aquí tienes, como nueva, por suerte la tierra no estaba húmeda y fue fácil quitarla"

Anna: "Muchas gracias" coge las zapatillas y las coloca de nuevo en la mochila con el corazón. El muchacho curioso la ve y pregunta.

(¿): "Tomas clases de danza?"

Anna: Muestra una vena de enfado, "No, yo no, mi amiga q olvido su bolso en mi casa, yo solo iba a devolvérselo, AHH EN ESTOS MOMENTOS DEBE DE HABER ENTRADO, será mejor q corra"

(¿): "Espera, no puedes ir así, te lastimaste," y le muestra la raspada q se hizo en el tobillo al caerse, "Yo te llevo, asi lo lograras más rápido!"

Anna: Ve su raspada, "pero, no es nada grave y la verdad…" ve la bicicleta incrustada en el basurero, gotita, "no me lo tomes a mal pero creo q será más seguro"

(¿): ·· "Q dices?" ve la bicicleta, "AHHH MI BICICLETA!" corre hacia ella, la para y la examina, y nota q una de las pastillas de los frenos estaba empapada con un líquido negro. Se le nota una gotita en la nuca, "hermano…" la saca y la limpia con un pañuelo y la vuelve a colocar, se monta en ella y prueba los frenos, esta vez si servián, "Ves como nueva, sube"

Anna: "Bueno yo…,"

(¿): "Vamos no tengas miedo, prometo ir con cuidado" y le señala una reja q tenia detrás del asiento, perfecto para un acompañante, anna asienta con la cabeza y se sienta, sonrojada un poco.

Anna: "Gracias"

(¿): "No hay de q" una vez en el camino, " por cierto, mi nombre es Yoh, Yoh asakura, puedo saber el tuyo?"

Anna: "Soy anna kyoyama"

Yoh: "Q lindo nombre! nn"

Anna: Sonrie, "por cierto, cuando viste las pastillas," hace una pequeña pausa, "dijiste, hermano?"

Yoh: Llevandose una mano detrás de la nuca y sonriendo, (como siempre) un poco apenado, "jijiji, si, veras, lo q pasa es q hoy fui a comprar la bicicleta con mi hermano. Y bueno el tiene la loca idea de querer deshacerse de mi, raro no?"

Anna: "(_y lo dice con tanta tranquilidad? ¬¬)_ Por cierto, creo q nunca antes te habia visto por la colina funbari?"

Yoh: "Bueno es q mi hermano y yo nos mudamos aquí de Izumo hace algunos días"

Anna: "Tu hermano y tu? Tus padres no vinieron?"

Yoh: Cambia su sonrisa a una más forzada, "si, solo somos mi hermano y yo, vivimos en una pequeña posada cerca del lago."

Anna: "_(ya veo, también están solos) _Y cuantos años tienes?"

Yoh: "15, y tu?"

Anna: "Tb, y a q escuela iran?"

Yoh: "Iremos a la secundaria q esta cerca del museo, mañana empezamos."

Anna: "Entonces supongo q te vere allí yo tb estoy en esa escuela. Oh, aquí es!"

La bicicleta se detiene bruscamente frente a un edificio blanco, anna se baja cuidadosamente de la bicicleta. "Bueno, me despido."

Yoh: "NO, NO, NO, no puedo dejarte sola aquí! Es muy peligroso, al fin y al cabo solo tienes q dejar esa mochila yo te espero y te llevo a tu casa nn!"

Anna: Sonrie, "Gracias, no tardare." Entra y enseguida se escuchan unos gritos de cierta chica q decía "GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!" Sale de nuevo con una gotita ewn la nuca y se dirige de nuevo al muchacho, " bueno, misión cumplida, nos vamos?"

Yoh: Se le vanta de su bicicleta para darle campo a la rubia, "Si!"

Una vez más en el camino, "y tú por q vives sola?"

Anna: Se a pena un poco, "Eso es por q, mi abuela, viaja mucho. Mis padres murieron cuando yo solo era un bebe y me crió ella, pero viaja mucho y por eso siempre estoy sola." Reaccionando, "lo mismo te pregunto a ti."

Yoh: "Jijiji, bueno, no es tanto el mismo caso pero es similar, mis padres son los herederos de uno de los más importantes nombres de Izumo y mi mama tiene q encargarse de muchos negocios mientras q papa viaja para hacer tratados y otro tipo de cosas por todo el mundo. Desde q eramos pequeños mi hermano y yo nos quedabamos solos, en especial en cuanto empezamos a valernos por nuestra cuenta." Levanta la mirada. "un día un tipo muy rudo de la escuela me empujo e insulto el nombre de mi familia, entonces mi hermano se enojo y le rompío el brazo. Desde entonces hemos pasado por muchas escuelas hasta q mama decidio q seria mejor irnos a otro estado, y aquí estamos."

Anna: "Pero si te defendio. Por q quiere deshacerse de ti?"

Yoh: Baja de nuevo la mirada y sonrie como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del muno. "El me odia mucho, por no haber respondido al golpe, desde entonces cree q soy un cobarde y siempre me hace ese tipo de cosas." Voltea a mirar a anna, quien miraba a Yoh con un poco de pena. "Pero, no vale la pena pensar en eso verdad? Por cierto llegamos al cruce."

Anna: "Si, dejame aquí, esta es." Deteniendose la bicicleta.

Yoh: "wow es una casa muy grande!"

Anna: "Si lo se. Muchas gracias por todo Yoh, me gusto conocerte."

Yoh: Se acerca seductoramente y le da un beso en la mejilla, "a mi también. Anita."

Entra a la casa, cierra la puerta y se apoya en esta cayendo suavemente hasta quedar sentada. Da un profundo suspiro. "_Me gusta mucho recordar ese día. Me relaja. Pensar q al día siguiente iba a conocer a la persona q arruinaria todo lo q logre con Yoh. Hao Asakura."_

_Continuara..._

Bueno espero les haya gustado mi nuevo fic, obviamente le falta mucho antes de terminar pero espero lo sigan y dejen reviws Gracias!

Coolwater


	2. Capítulo 1

**El comienzo**

**Capitulo 1**

En el silencio de la mañana se escucha el sonar de un despertador q es apagado bruscamente. La chica de pelos dorados se levanta como era su costumbre, se mete a la ducha, se viste el uniforme y baja a desayunar, como era de costumbre encuentra una nota en la mesa del teléfono de su abuela q decía: "_Mi querida, tuve q partir de emergencia a Shangai, te deje dinero en la caja fuerte y la lista de las compras en la cocina. Te quiere Kino."_

Doblo el papel y lo metió en el cajón de la misma mesa con muchos otros papeles de diferentes colores pero todos con la misma letra. Subió al cuarto de su abuela y se dirigió al armario saco de ahí el dinero q necesitaba y partió a la escuela. En la esquina se encontró con la pelirosada del día anterior.

Tamal: "Hola anna!" con un gesto con la mano.

Anna: "Buenos días Tamal." Notando la presencia de alguien más a su lado. "Quien es tu amiga?"

Tamal: "Ah, es cierto lo olvide, anna ella es mi nueva amiga Pilika, la conocí ayer en mis clases de danza."

Pilika: "Es un gusto conocerte, Tamal me habló mucho de ti!"

Anna: "Tb es un gusto." Dirigiéndose a Tamal, "Nos vamos?"

Todo el camino Tamal se la paso hablándole a anna sobre como conoció a Pilika y estas completaban sus oraciones, lo q le parecía muy molesto a la rubia. Ya una vez q llegaron Tamal se le acerco al oído de anna para susurrarle algo.

Tamal: "Pilika me dijo q en el tren en el q vino conoció a unos gemelos y por lo q me dijo, creo q es el q vi. Ayer, no te emociona? Dice q entraran a nuestra escuela!"

Anna: "Seguro."

Tamal: "Lo más probable es q entren a tu clase, avísame si es el q te digo si?"

Anna: Sonríe, "esta bien." Hace un gesto con la mano en señal de adiós y se dirige a su clase.

Ya en su salón estaba sentada en su pupitre y un chico de pelo morado se le acerco.

(¿): "Hola anna."

Anna: ¬¬ "Eres tu Ren."

Ren: "Dime, me extrañaste?"

Anna: "La arrogancia no te falta Tao."

Ren: "i.e., no cambiaste nada…" Es interrumpido por la puerta del salón q se abre.

Profesor: "Todos por favor a sus asientos. Tengo un anunció q darles, este año tres nuevos estudiantes nos acompañaran, por desgracia uno de ellos se enfermo por el cambio de clima y no podrá estar con nosotros, pero aquí están los otros dos. Por favor pasen"

El corazón de Anna latía rápido mientras veía como el chico con el q se topo ayer entraba, tenía un semblante tranquilo y relajado, llevaba la camisa abierta lo q mostraba su muy bien formado torso y unos audífonos naranjas sobre cabeza, su melena castaña le daba un toque de inocencia a su cara, seguido por otro muchacho exactamente igual q el pero este llevaba el cabello largo y la camisa cerrada pero fuera de los pantalones, lo q también lo hacia ver muy sexy.

Profesor: "Creo q ya lo habían notado, ellos son Yoh y Hao Asakura, son gemelos y vienen de Izumo, espero sean buenos con ellos. Parece q les pusieron nuevos bancos, haber, los dos últimos asientos de la fila de la derecha (justo al lado de anna). Ambos empezaron a caminar, el asiento de Yoh quedo justo al lado de anna y hao se sentó detrás de él.

Yoh: Casi susurrando. "Me alegra q nos haya tocado juntos después de todo."

Anna: "A mi tb." Pero sintió como alguien detrás de él la miraba, pero era el gemelo del último asiento, q la miraba fijamente, hasta q el dejo un poco espantado.

Toco el timbre del descanso e Yoh fue al asiento de delante de anna q había quedado vació y apoyo sus brazos en su banco.

Yoh: "Q dices almorzamos juntos?"

Anna: "Esta bien."

_Después de pensarla un poco me di cuenta de q el era el chico q le gusto a Tamal, y cuando salimos y la vi. Ahí hablando con Pilika se me ocurrió q seria mejor q no nos viera juntos o armaría un escándalo, así q tome a Yoh de la mano y lo lleve a la azotea._

Yoh: "Wow, q lugar tan tranquilo, y q hermosa vista." Acercándose a una de las rejas q daba al patio, pero en seguida su cara adopto un color medio púrpura. "Lo siento es q no me gustan las alturas."

Anna: "Te entiendo. A mi tb me parece hermoso. Es como si te alejaras de todo el mundo para empezar a vivir el tuyo propio."

Yoh: "Se ve q te gusta estar sola."

Anna: "Solo a veces, tb me gusta estar de vez en cuando con un amigo, mientras no sea una multitud, odio las multitudes."

(¿): "Te entiendo."

Ambos se voltearon para ver al gemelo de pelo largo entrar por la puerta.

Yoh: "Q haces aquí Hao?"

Hao: "Uf, afuera un montón de chicas empezaron a pedirme q almuerzo con ellas, pronto se formo una multitud, y escuche a alguien q te había visto venir aca así q dije por q no?" Se voltea para ver a anna. "Creo q no me presente, soy Hao, el hermano mayor de Yoh, y tu debes ser la linda anna."

Anna: "Mucho gusto" contesto de una manera bastante fría pero q era normal en ella al conocer nueva gente. "Aún no puedo creer q sean gemelos. Por lo q me decía Yoh te imaginaba mucho más… diferente."

Hao: "Supongo q puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Te imaginaba mucho menos hermosa." De una manera muy seductora lo q enfureció un poco a anna.

Yoh: "J eje, hermano, creo, q el timbre toco, deberíamos irnos."

Anna: Q tenia una pequeña venita q sobresalía en su frente. "Si." En un tono cortante. Y los tres empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

Yoh se adelanto y antes de q anna pudiera entrar fue aprisionada contra la pared por el otro gemelo y eso la asusto un poco.

Hao: Notando la reacción de anna, la libero. "Lo siento no quería asustarte"

Anna: Recuperando su actitud normal. "Q quieres?"

Hao: Con una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada muy profunda. "Solo decirte, q yoh es muy afortunado nn"

Anna: "_(q quiso decir con eso?) _Nos vemos luego."

Hao: Viendo como anna avanza y su falda se balancea con su caminar, "_(realmente, es especial.)_

_A la salida, Yoh me espero en la puerta, y me ofreció acompañarme a mi casa. Ese si fue un día muy raro._

Anna: Mientras caminaba al lado de Yoh. "Tu y hao, son muy diferentes."

Yoh: Sorprendiéndose un poco por el comentario de anna, "Si es verdad, creo q lo único q tenemos en común es la apariencia, jijiji."

Anna: "Eso me gusta. Seria muy aburrido q hermanos, todavía gemelos sean iguales en todo aspecto."

Yoh: Mirando a anna con mucha ternura. "Sabes, yo creo, en q el destino te pone las piedras del camino y q todo sucede por una razón."

Anna: oO, "No viene al caso tu comentario."

Yoh: "Si, si lo viene, por q te quería decir algo." Llegaron a la casa y se detuvieron en la puerta. "Yo creo, q no fue coincidencia q nos encontraramos ese día, anna."

Anna: Se sonroja un poco pero adopta una cara seria como q no le tiraba bola.

Yoh: "Y quería preguntarte, si no te importaria… Ser mi novia."

Anna se sonrojo pero luego se fue tranquilizando y lentamente se acerco a yoh, o mejor dicho a su nuevo novio, con quien compartió un beso lleno de ternura y pasión.

Continuara...

Espero les haya gustado, y haber arreglado el problema de las personalidades. No crean q es el final si falta un montón todavia. Por fa dejen reviws!


	3. Capítulo 2

**El comienzo**

**Capitulo 2**

Suena el teléfono.

Anna: "Kyoyama."

(¿): "Hola anna! No te veo hace un montón dime, entro el chico q te dije?"

Anna: …… _Solo por q Tamao era mi amiga y yo respetaba mucho a las personas, decidí, q sería mejor decírselo, antes de q alguien más lo haga. - _Si. De hecho, lo conocí el día q lo viste por primera vez." Con la voz un poco forzada pero firme. "Y estos días, nos estuvimos visitando mutuamente."

Tamao: …… " Y.. ya veo… y… es lindo como te dije no?"

Anna: "u.u, si, es muy apuesto."

Tamao: "… A… anna, ustedes… se b…besaron, verdad?"

Anna: "…… si," suspira, "Si tamao, lo hicimos."

Tamao: "… y…ya veo, pues… eso era todo, supongo, nos veremos mañana, hasta luego!" cuelga forzosamente.

Anna: También colgando el teléfono, da un suspiro y vuelve a su cuarto.

Al otro lado la chica rosada se tumba en el suelo.

Pilika: "TAMAO! Q SUCEDE Q TE DIJO!"

Tamao: Llorando, "no lo puedo creer pilika, ni siquiera me dijo q ya lo conocía! SE BESARON PILIKA!"

(¿): Sale un chico de pelo celeste y parado con una chaqueta blanca y pantalones cortos, "Oye hermanita q es todo ese escándalo?" mira a pilika q estaba consolando a su amiga de pelo rosa, "AH! PERO Q PASO?"

Pilika: "Tu no te metas hermano! Esto no es de tu incumbencia!"

Horo: Suspira, "Ahg, al fin q ni me interesa… i.e. a patinar un cacho."

Pilika: "¬¬ , no q estabas enfermo?"

Horo: Gotita, "JEJEJE YO? EHHH BUENO YO…… MIRA UN AVIÓN!"

Pilika: Se da la vuelta para ver por la ventana, "Ahí no hay nada her…" nota q su hermano mayor ya no estaba, "HERMANO!"

…………………………………………………………………………

_Me sentí mal por Tamao, supongo, q no se merecía q le haya ocultado todo esto, pero, Yoh no es de la propiedad de nadie, aunque por alguna razón, siento q no fui la única en pensar eso. Al día siguiente Tamao no me hablo ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada, me evito ese día y toda la semana, claro, Yoh y yo no habíamos formalizado nuestra relación, no es q nos ocultáramos pero me preocupaba lo q pensarían mis amigos al ser el recién llegado, y también…… por q Hao, me intimidaba bastante._

Maestro: "Bueno alumnos, todos siéntense, les tengo una buena noticia, su compañero q estuvo enfermo toda la primera semana de clases decidió incorporarse desde hoy, denle una calida bienvenida a horoyuke usui, viene de la parte norte del Japón de la tribu de los ainu, espero todos se lleven bien con el, bien, q tal si te sientas… ahí, detrás de kyoyama. "

El joven ainu se fue acercando con sus brazos sobre su cabeza, se sentó y se acerco al oído de anna, tratando de susurrar.

Horo: "HOLA! ME LLAMO HORO HORO PUEDO SABER TU NOMBRE!"

Anna: Tapándose los oídos por q la dejo casi sorda, "… a… anna kyoyama…"

Ren: "Oye nuevo guarda silencio o te botaran en tu primer día."

Horo: ¬¬ "a quien le estas hablando picudito?"

Ren: Una vena de enojo sobresalía en la cien de Ren, "A QUIEN LE DICES PICUDITO CUERPO ESPIN?"

Horo: "Por favor, con ese peinado tan ridículo pareces un tiburón, al menos el mío tiene estilo."

Ren: "Q DICES!" parándose,

Horo: También parándose, "LO Q OISTE!"

Ambos: Ambos intercambiaban rayos con la mirada y gruñían mientras q todos se empezaron a dar la vuelta para ver la divertida escena de ambos.

Maestro: "Ustedes dos! Si no se calman, tendré q enviarlos a la oficina del director! SEÑOR USUI, siendo usted nuevo debería tener más respeto hacia sus compañeros, y usted joven Tao, no me lo esperaba de alguien tan recto y calmado."

Todos se empezaron a reír menos anna, q estaba avergonzada y Hao q solo mostraba una sonrisa pero no reía.

Al tocar la campana todos salían al almuerzo y el joven ainu se acerco a anna.

Horo: "Oye escuche q eres amiga de tamadura, pasa q es amiga de mi hermana y almorzaran juntas dime almorzamos con ellas?" Acerca a uno de los gemelos por el cuello, "También invite a este entupido, seremos un grupo grande."

Yoh: Con una gota de vergüenza en su cabeza y sonriendo "J eje, bueno sucede q teníamos planes hoto hoto."

Horo: "Q ME LLAMO HORO HORO IMBECIL," recuperándose, "q quieres decir con planes?"

Hao: "Creo q no tiene nada de malo hermanito, vamos anna, no estaría mal estar con otra gente de vez en cuento." Haciendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras.

Anna: "¬¬, si supongo q no tiene nada de malo…" con su típico tono frío.

Yoh: "Bueno supongo q si anna lo dice…"

Ren: "Yo también iré."

Horo: "Vaya q te gusta colarte no picudito ¬¬ "

Ren: " ¬¬ si me vuelves a decir eso…"

(¿): "HERMANO! SI NO TE APURAS NO ENCONTRAREMOS MESA!"

Horo: "Es mi hermana, no se puede quedar quieta ni un minuto --'' "

Una vez en la cafetería.

Todos se encontraban en una mesa, pilita y horo en la punta, a su lado ren y tamao, luego de tamao hao, seguido de anna y por ultimo yoh. Todos hablaban muy animadamente, excepto los gemelos y anna, q escuchaban divertidos, empezaban a contar como conocieron a todos en el tren, el encuentro de tamao con pilika en las clases de baile, los orígenes de cada uno, y otras cosas.

_Fue en ese momento q sentí, como una mano se acercaba a la mía y la acariciaba lentamente y se entrelazaba a mis dedos quitando poco a poco un objeto q no recordaba q llevaba, y luego lentamente se iba alejando, pero yo la seguí, pensando q era la mi yoh, y la entrelace de nuevo con la mía, no me di cuenta hasta ese entonces q yoh se encontraba a mi izquierda y la mano con la q estaba jugando estaba a mi derecha, entonces la deje, pero la travesura ya había sido cometida. Después del almuerzo fuimos a clases y a la salida yoh me dijo q se debía ir temprano, por lo tanto me quedaba sola con señor simpatía. _

Yoh: "Segura q estarás bien? Si quieres, puedo quedarme."

Anna: "Vamos Yoh, no exageres, si me puedo valer por mi misma, tienes cosas q hacer, ve."

Yoh: " nn esta bien." Se acerca y se besan, luego se separan y le da un beso en la mejilla a anna, "adiós…"

Anna: "Adiós…"

Yoh: Alejándose corriendo, se detiene y voltea a ver a anna, "te i.e. a visitar en cuento termine!"

Anna: Solo le sonrió y movió la mano en forma de despedida. Siente a alguien detrás de ella.

Hao: "Parece q Yoh no podrá acompañarte, y yo justo estoy libre. nn "

Anna: Suspira y se va a su casillero, saca un libro grueso y pesado, "solo por q tengo q llevar este libro, y esta demasiado pesado," se lo coloca en las manos de hao q lo impulsa a caer un poco por la pesadez del libro.

Hao: forzosamente, después de ver el peso del libro, "para mi, será un placer…"

Ya caminando.

Anna: Se da la vuelta para ver a hao a la cara y le extiende la mano, "la próxima vuelta es mi casa, quiero mi libro y mi anillo."

Hao: "Hmp, q manera de agradecer por cargarte el libro."

Anna: "En ese caso, gracias por el libro, dame el anillo q me quitaste hoy en el almuerzo."

Hao: "Q yo te lo quite, o te dejaste quitar? Para mi q estabas bastante feliz con "eso" o no?"

Anna: "Te estas tomando demasiada confianza asakura. Esta bien, fue mi error, pensé q era la mano de Yoh, para infortuna mía ustedes tienen hasta la piel igual de suave. Supongo q ya sabes q yoh y yo somos novios verdad?"

Hao: "Supongo q es difícil de no notar, además, me fastidiaste, antes yoh llegaba muy feliz a la casa desde q llegamos aca, pero desde hace una semana q esta insoportable, no se le va la sonrisa de idiota y sigue tarareando esa rara canción."

Anna: Se sonroja un poco, "eso no tiene nada q ver conmigo ahora dame mi libro," y se acerca para tomarlo, pero hao lo levanta y anna queda peligrosamente cerca suyo.

Hao: Con una sonrisa muy picara, "te lo dare, si admites q te gusto lo de hoy, y q fue totalmente diferente a lo q sientes con yoh."

Anna: Sonrie como si se estuviera riendo de un mal chiste, "esta bien," hao baja la mano y le da el libro después acerca su cara a la de anna para implantarle un beso en los labios, anna solo lo mira divertida y despuse le da un cachetazo en la mejilla tan fuerte q lo dejo en el suelo.

Hao: "OYE Q SUCEDE CONTIGO!"

Anna: "Tienes razón, fue algo diferente q con Yoh, en vez de sentir felicidad y cariño, sentí total repulsión!"

Hao: Se levanta y se acerca otra vez a ella, anna hace como q lo va a abofetear otra vez pero hao es más rápido y sostiene la mano q lo iba a abofetear, y con si el uso de uno de sus brazos hao pudo acorralarla contra la pared, "realmente eres alguien especial, yoh no sabe aprovechar a tanta belleza, no te comprende ni sabe lo q piensas, necesitas estar con alguien con quien puedas hablar abiertamente."

Anna: "Hmp, y supongo q tu serás esa persona?"

Hao: Se le acerca y forzosamente le da un beso en los labios, se separa.

Anna: "Eres… eres…"

Hao: "Dime…"

Anna: "REPUGNANTE!" Le da una cachetada aún mas larga y doloroza q la primera. "Si te vuelves a acercar a mi, te ira muy mal." Se aleja con su libro como si nada hubiera pasado.

Hao: "J eje, no anita, yo sere el q la próxima vez no se porte bien contigo."

……………………………………………………

Anna: Sacando sus llaves, "Como se atreve, maldito." Una vez q las encuentra, (_pero debo admitir q me gusto. No no puedo pensar en eso, si yo amo a yoh, o no?)_

A lo lejos se acerca un muchacho con una mano saludando. "ANNA, TERMINE TEMPRANO!"

Anna: "Me alegra Yoh." Con un semblante medio triste y culpable.

Yoh: Notando el cambio de humor, "te paso algo?"

Anna: Se sacude la cabeza para hacerle entender q no era nada, "no no es nada. Y dime por q debias irte hoy?" Le agarra la mano, (_pero la mano de yoh, me da una confianza, q no lograre con nadie más, hao estaba equivocado.)_

Yoh: Bueno, mis padres llegan esta noche, tenia q limpiar la casa, preparar la comida…

Continuara…

PERDONEN POR EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO!! perdon perdon perdon, por poner tamal y pilita T.T no era mi intención en serio.

Bueno aca les va el 2 cap, espero les guste, se q estan un poco cortos pero me da flojera hacerlos más largo. Nos vemo pronto y espero dejen reviws!!


	4. Capítulo 3

**El comienzo**

**Capítulo 3**

Hao caminaba tranquilamente hacia su casa, después de su pequeña "travesura", se detiene en seco.

Hao: "Ya basta, no soporto q me sigan. Ya lo viste no paso nada entre nosotros. Te estas portando como un obsesivo, Ren"

Sale de las sombras el chico de la china con cara molesta y mirada penetrante hacia el castaño de pelo largo.

Ren: "Si sabes q esta con Yoh, por q la sigues?"

Hao: "Hmp" Se da la vuelta para mirarle a la cara al chico de la china. "Al menos yo le demuestro lo q siento y no me oculto o la sigo cuando esta con su "novio" y mira con rabia como se besan. Eh? Q me dices a eso?"

Ren: "Hmp" Se cruza de brazos. "JAJAJAJAJA debe ser muy difícil para una persona q siempre tuvo todas las chicas q quisiera, q la primera q de verdad te interese te deje por tu hermanito o no?"

Hao: "Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece q tenemos algo en común no? Te propongo algo Ren. Ya q a ambos nos molesta Yoh, estarías dispuesto a trabajar conmigo para deshacernos de él?"

Ren: Muestra una mueca de maldad, "Te escucho."

………………………………………………………………………

_Los días después de eso cambiaron mucho. Con la formalización de nuestra relación, nos ganamos muchas miradas de extrañes de parte del resto de nuestra clase, y en especial de nuestros amigos. Decidí hablar con Yoh al respecto._

Anna: "Yoh."

Yoh: "Dime? Con su típica sonrisita."

Anna: " Crees q esto es correcto?"

Yoh: "De q hablas rodeándola con el brazo?"

Anna: " Hablo de q… ya no hablas con horo horo, ni sales con tus amigos, solo por estar conmigo, no te molesto verdad?"

Yoh: "Como vas a decir eso, si yo decidí ya no andar con los chicos es por q quiero estar contigo anna! Ah lo olvidaba." Saca de su bolsillo un papel q decía anna. "Esto se te cayo de tu mochila cuando dejamos el salón. No quise abrirlo parece privado."

Anna: "Gracias." Empieza a leer el papel, q eran aproximadamente tres líneas, luego lo arruga con rudeza y lo tira al basurero."

Yoh: oo "Q fue eso?"

Anna: "Solo una broma. Sigamos." En sus pensamientos (_hao…)_

Ya en la salida.

Anna: "Por cierto Yoh, hoy debo encontrarme donde una amiga. No es necesario q me acompañes."

Yoh: "Esta bien, de todos modos estaba pensando en invitar a horo horo a mi casa para hacer los deberes. Segura q no me necesitas?"

Anna: uu "No. Ve tranquilo."

Yoh: "Esta bien," le da un beso en la mejilla y se aleja.

Anna: "Ya se fue."

Hao: "Q lista eres. Mucho más q ese par de idiotas q tiene como amigas." Refiriéndose a Tamao y Pilika q lo encontraron a la salida junto con Horo horo.

Anna: "Ahora dime, q es lo q quieres para q fue esa nota?"

Hao: "Mm. Quiero muchas cosas anna. Te parece q te acompañe a tu casa mientras te las digo?"

Anna: "Esta bien, solo por q tengo curiosidad."

Ya en el camino.

Anna: "Aquí es."

Hao: "Vaya q romántico, aquí fue donde por primera vez te encontraste con Yoh? Q buen gusto tiene." Pateando una lata vacia.

Anna: "Hay algo q me da mucha curiosidad. Ese día Yoh me dijo q tu querías deshacerte de él. Por q?"

Hao: "Hmp ese tonto habla demasiado. Pero te lo diré, después de todo no es algo q me avergüence, lo hago por diversión."

Anna: "Diversión?" Levando una ceja.

Hao: "Verás, Yoh es tan inocente q cualquier cosa q haga o le diga el cae. Pero no es solo por eso, más q todo para saber hasta donde puede llevar esa su estúpida risita y su "todo se solucionara." Me enferma."

Anna: "Así q por eso me persigues?"

Hao: "Bueno, podríamos decir q es una de las razones. La otra sería: " Se acerca peligrosamente a anna para susurrarle algo en la oreja q le causo un escalofrío a la rubia.

Anna: Regresando del trance. "Y crees q con eso me conquistaras?"

Hao: "Quiero ver sufrir a Yoh, pero más q eso, te quiero a ti. Te deseo anna, realmente eres la chica más especial q conocí." Se acerca a ella peligrosamente y le agarra de la barbilla, ella solo lo mira asustada pero a la vez mostrándose tranquila, acerca sus labios a los suyos y la besa. Ella le responde y luego abre los ojos para indicarle q era suficiente, y se separan.

Anna: "Espero q con eso hayas tenido suficiente. No pienses q fue algo voluntario Hao, solo lo hice para q nos dejes en paz a mi y a yoh, ya obtuviste lo q querías, así q ahora déjame en paz."

Hao: "Esta bien, como tu digas mi querida anna."

Anna lo golpea en donde más le duele, "NO TE ATREVAS A VOLVER A REPETIR ESO!"

Se marcha. Una vez lejos.

Hao: "Captaste eso?"

Saliendo de detrás de uno de los basureros con una cámara colgando de su cuello. "Fue, perfecto. Jajaja!"

………………………………………………………………

Yoh: " Q quieres decir con eso?" Le pregunta al joven del norte q estaba a su lado tomando un jugo.

Horo: "Es solo q vi como mira tu hermanito a tu novia y pues creo q podría haber problemas."

Yoh: "No lo creo" cambia a su risita de despreocupación. "Además anna y hao son muy diferentes, además… " se sonroja, "dijo q me amaba."

Entra a la casa el castaño de pelo largo.

Hao: "Ya llegue." De mala gana.

Yoh: "Si, hao no te olvides q hoy te toca hacer la cena"

Hao: Casi ignorandolo, "Si si." Se encierra en su habitación y pone en alto la música.

Yoh: Da un suspiro.

Horo: "Oye yoh…"

Yoh: "Hm? Dime q sucede."

Horo: "Si te pregunto no te ofendes? Por q tu hermano es así?"

Yoh: "No, solo es así cuando estoy yo, con los demás normalmente los trata bien."

Horo: "Solo contigo? Por q?"

Yoh: Da un sorbo. "Eso paso hace muchos años…"

**Flash back **(N/a: Acá yoh y hao tienen 10 años y ryu 14)

Ambos chicos, de edad de 10 años vestían lo q parecían ser sus uniformes del equipo de soccer. Pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas azules con rayas blancas y las poleras tb blancas con rayas azules en las mangas y cuello. Hao llevaba una pelota azul con blanco bajo el brazo y parecían muy cansados.

Yoh: "Otra vez ganamos."

Hao: "Casi ni necesitamos al equipo nosotros solos podemos."

(¿): "Así q eso crees?"

Yoh: "Es ryu."

Hao: "Si si, seguro el mal perdedor vino por su revancha, no es así?"

Ryu: "Grr. Ustedes dos siempre están por ahí haciéndose a los buenos ganando todos los partidos q puedan, no soy el único hasta su propio equipo los odia por q solo juegan ustedes dos y nunca los dejan jugar a ellos."

Yoh: "Nuestro equipo, hao será eso verdad?"

Hao: "Y q si lo es, de seguro son personas como ryu q no saben aceptar una derrota."

Ryu: "Oye enano a quien le dices mal perdedor! Argh siempre es lo mismo, ustedes los asakura pierden demasiado fácil su temperamento, de seguro es por eso q su padre tiene q viajar tanto. Es todo un loco. O q me dices a eso enano?" Empujando a Yoh y haciendo q este se caiga y se lastime. "Y tu? No vas a salvar a tu hermanito?"

Hao: Con una sombra sobre sus ojos. "Mi padre… NO ES NINGÚN LOCO!" Avanza rápidamente para golpear a ryu dejándolo en el suelo. Pone un pie sobre su cuello. "Vuelve a insultar a mi familia y la pasarás mal ENTENDISTE!"

Ryu: Nervioso por la situación en la q se encontraba. "J eje, no tienes por q estar así, mira podemos quedar como amigos, j eje" Todavía nervioso y sudando.

Hao: Se acerca a ryu para q el lo escuche. "Con que amigos?" Se empieza a ir. Se da la vuelta. "Solo para asegurarme…" Se aceca de nuevo y le pisa con fuerza el brazo cosa de q se lo rompe y lo deja retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo. "Vámonos yoh."

Yoh: Horrorizado, "S..s..si…" Mira a ryu q todavía se retorcía de dolor. "Hermano!" Alcanza a hao agarrándose el brazo q le dolía por la caida. "Hermano por q hiciste eso?"

Hao: Se detiene en seco. "Eres un idiota! Insultan a tu familia y tu no haces nada!"

Yoh: "Hermano… pero… sabes q si hubiera hecho algo los chicos q estaban detrás de nosotros te hubieran atacado"

Hao: "Hmp, por favor, esos dos se escaparon en cuento golpe a ryu, podría haber lidiado con ellos."

Yoh: "me preocupaste!"

Hao: "YO PUEDO CUIDARME SOLO. PREOCUPATE POR TI." Se da la vuelta para seguir caminando y se detiene otra vez. "Y lo peor es q dejaste q hablaran mal de nuestro padre." Voltea solo su cabeza para ver a yoh. "Me das asco."

Yoh: "Hao…" lo rodea con el brazo. "Ya verás como todo se solucionara. nn"

Hao: Haciendo un puño con la mano. "IDIOTA!"

Pelea censurada para menores.

………………………………………………………………

Horo: "Pero eso paso hace 5 años no es así? Entonces por q se mudaron recién?"

Yoh: "Fueron los cinco peores años de mi vida. Hao y yo siempre nos destacamos por ser los mejores en deportes y en la escuela. Teníamos muchos amigos, pero cuando paso lo de ryu… todos nos empezaron a tener miedo. Entonces mamá nos cambio de escuela pero los rumores corrían y teníamos q cambiarnos otra vez. Pasamos casi por 5 o 6 escuelas diferente antes de q mamá decidiera q lo mejor sería mudarnos. Y eligió Tokio por ser la capital y todo eso."

Horo: "Pobre. Uy mira la hora pilika me debe estar esperando! Nos veremos luego Yoh! Ah por cierto. Te sugiero q consideres muy en serio lo q te dije de hao y anna. Podría terminar en un problema."

Yoh: "Si. No te preocupes, tendré cuidado." Horo sale de la casa e yoh mira a la habitación de Hao. En sus pensamientos. "Será verdad?" Toma un sorbo de su jugo y se levanta.

……………………………………………………………

En un cuarto oscuro solo iluminado por una extraña luz roja se ven varias fotografías colgadas alrededor, todavía negras, y sin imagen. Un chico va remojando los papeles para q se empiece a ver la imagen y sonríe cuando esta muestra la imagen de dos chicos besándose en un callejón.

Ren: "Esto es demasiado perfecto. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Las demás fotografías van revelándose mostrando la misma imagen de diferentes ángulos.

Continuara…

Cap 3! jajaja paro en mi ciudad! no hay clases! bueno no por mucho, y en realidad eso es malo. pero me dio tiempo para avanzar en el fic. Muuuuchaas gracias a todos los q dejaron reviws y espero sigan dejando y sigan la historia. Visiten tb mis otras historias, Despues de la muerte q ya la termine y funbari no uta q la estoy comenzando. Hasta entonces chauuu


	5. Capítulo 4

**El comienzo**

**Capitulo 4**

Se abre una botella de cerveza, y luego otra de otra mano

Hao: "Un brindis, por la dulce venganza"

Ren: "Salud, por la victoria JAJAJAJA"

Después de unos minutos ambos jóvenes decidieron hablar mientras tomaban de las botellas q tenían en la mano.

Hao: "Y dime, tu por q estas tan interesado en Anna?"

Ren: Toma otro trago, "bueno, es algo de hace ya dos años, no se si contártelo."

Hao: Mira de reojo, "vamos se supone q hay confianza."

Ren: "Supongo, q si pero aún así es algo un poco estúpido."

Hao: "Prometo no reírme."

Ren: "……………"

Hao: "Vamos…"

Ren: "… esta bien…"

**Flashback**

_Fue hace 2 años, cuando anna llego a esta escuela._

Profesor: "Bueno, me alegra anunciar q este año tendremos una nueva estudiante, su nombre es anna kyuoyama y vine de Aomori, espero sean amables con ella."

Anna: "Soy anna, espero seamos buenos amigos." Haciendo una reverencia.

_Desde el momento en q se entro a nuestro salón, sabia q no importara como, ella y yo acabaríamos juntos, claro q en ese entonces todavía era un niño._

Rato después…

Anna: "Dije q no quería almorzar con nadie."

Niño 1: "Vamos, como una linda chica como tu comerá sola en su primer día de clases"

Niño 2: "Es verdad, no olvides q aún en la escuela no estas a salvo, escuche q los de cursos mayores pueden abusar de ti, no te da miedo?"

Ren: "Será mejor q la dejen en paz." Acostado en la pared con sus brazos cruzados.

Niño 2: "Ren Tao, como siempre buscando problemas."

Niño 1: "Si, seguro el también quiere almorzar con al nueva, como siempre. Bueno no estamos para recibir otra golpiza de parte tuya."

Ren: "Hmp, significa q me tienen miedo?"

Niño 2: "Diría más bien, inteligencia, si te hacemos algo tus gorilas no tardaran en matarnos."

Ren: "Aún sabiendo q no los dejan entrar a la escuela, sigues diciendo eso…"

Niño 1: "Sabes no tenemos por q estar tratando con el Yuki, mejor vámonos igual esta claro q Kyouyama no desea estar con nosotros."

Después de q ambos se fueron.

Anna: "No necesitaba de tu ayuda"

Ren: "Si, pero supuse q querias a alguien q te quite a esos dos de encima."

Anna: "Eres… Tao no?"

Ren: "Puedes llamarme ren" guiñandole un ojo disimuladamente.

Anna: "No me engañas, ren, no necesito a más personas q estén por ahí acosándome como si tuvieran todo el derecho de hacer lo q se les venga en gana con las chicas, si te me vuelves a acercar. Conocerás el infierno." Mirándolo cruelmente.

Ren: Sorprendido, al ver q se aleja la toma del brazo, "Espera…" Anna se da la vuelta y le da una cachetada.

Anna: "Te dije q no te tomaras tantas libertades, Tao." Se marcha dejando a un lastimado ren en el pasillo.

Ren: Reaccionando, " ja, esto, jajajajaja, esto será más divertido de lo q pense. Jajajajaja"

………………………………………………………

Anna estaba en la cafeteria, ya varios dias habían pasado y muchos niños escucharon el rumor de la cachetada de ren, así q anna logro lo q quería, paz y tranquilidad. Hasta q ren se empezo a acercar a su mesa.

Ren: "Disculpa, puedo sentarme?"

Anna: "Crei q te deje claro, q no quería a nadie a mi alrededor."

Ren: "Si lo se, solo vine a disculparme, se q tal vez me creí demasiado y por eso creo q merezco lo q hiciste, y vine a dejarte esto, para q me perdones." Se para dejando un paquete al frente suyo, el cual ella ignora.

Ya acabando el almuerzo anna ve de reojo el paquete, se para y esta guardando la caja del almuerzo y decide tomar el paquete.

……………………………………………

Ren: "Hola, te gusto el regalo?"

Anna: Un poco roja, "Si, supongo q hoy podemos almorzar juntos."

Ren: Solo sonrie, maliciosamente y con mucha satisfacción.

_Después de eso, solo me tomo unos meses poder conquistar a anna, después de todo ella y yo somos muy parecidos y no nos costo llevarnos muy bien._

_Hao: "Y q fue lo q le regalaste?"_

_Ren: "Una pulsera de perlas de los riachuelos de Aomori, fue difícil encontrarlas, y también decidir q sería lo mejor para ganarme su confianza, pero averiguando con algunos contactos q mi padre había tenido con su abuela, descubrí su punto débil. Su familia._

_Hao: "Vaya siempre fuiste un acosador, jajaja y por q la pulsera."_

_Ren: "Sucede q sus padres le regalaron una igual cuando ella era un bebe, y en un incendio q hubo en su casa de aomori las perdió, gracias a un amigo de la familia, pude conseguirla."_

_Hao: "Y cuando termino todo?"_

_Ren: "Espera…"_

Cerrando el casillero.

Niña 1: "Escuche q Tao y la nueva están juntos."

Niña 2: "Q descaro de Tao, kyuoyama esta aquí solo 3 meses y ya la conquisto, pobre no sabe lo q le espera."

Niña 3: "Pero es q tao es taaaan lindo! Quién podría negarse?"

Niña 2: "Si eso es verdad, jajaja" Se alejan las tres niñas riendo y dejando a una muy pensativa anna q escuchaba del otro lado de los casilleros.

…………………………………………………………………………

Ren comía en la cafetería cuando vio a su nueva novia acercarse y sentarse justo en frente suyo.

Ren: "Lo siento, después de la practica me moría de hambre no podía esperarte… te sucede algo?" Cuestionándola.

Anna: Lo mira mostrándose fría, "de hecho si… hay algo q siempre me pregunte. Dime de donde conseguiste la pulsera q me regalaste."

Ren: "……" Se quedo callado, era una pregunta q no quería responder. "Después de q te conocí, es verdad q quería conquistarte, como lo hice con muchas otras niñas, pero… después de ver la manera en como me trataste decidí q no te trataría como a las demás y q debía ganarme tu confianza. Un amigo de mi padre hace negocios con tu abuela fue fácil averiguar lo del incendio."

Anna: "…………" Se quedo callada y después hizo un puño con la mano. "Me… investigaste?" Se levantó furiosa. "Y esperas q me trague el cuento de q era solo por ser mi amigo?" Se marcha.

Ren: "ESPERA ANNA!!"

_Esa fue nuestra primera pelea._

_Hao: "Y no entiendo, ahí fue donde termino todo?"_

_Ren: "No fue cuando, empezo todo. Después de dos días q anna no me hablaba empecé a sentir, q la necesitaba. _

Anna: Leía una carta, "_Querida anna: Se q piensas q soy un tonto, tal vez un acosador por mandarte a investigar, pero quiero q sepas q todo lo q dije lo dije en serio. Y después de conocerte más profundamente no pude evitar sentir una gran atracción, no hacia tu físico sino a tu personalidad, siento q somos personas q se llevan muy bien, tu y yo nos complementamos perfectamente, nunca había podido hablar con nadie como lo hago contigo, me siento relajado, feliz y seguro cuando estoy a tu lado, nuestras personalidades marcan perfectamente y creo q realmente podríamos ser muy felices juntos, solo te pido una oportunidad más, por favor. Sinceramente. Ren." _Da un suspiro.

Ren: "Anna yo…"

Anna: "Llevame a comer."

Ren: No pudo evitar q los ojos le brillaran de felicidad pero se mantuvo tranquilo y le tomo la mano a la rubia para llevarla, "Como quieres…" Y ambos se alejaron.

_Así paso un año, ese mismo día me di cuenta de q la presencia de anna ya no era suficiente. De q un simple abrazo no me faltaba y los besos ya no sabían iguales, rozar su piel solo me obligaba a pensar en lo q habría más allá. Su cuerpo al acercarse me hacía temblar y más de una vez mis manos quisieron tocar todo lo q antes no pudieron, yo quería tener algo más con ella q una simple relación…_

Anna: "La siguiente fase?"

Ren: "Si, creo q ya q ambos cumpliremos los 15 muy pronto, ya podemos tomar esa decisión no te parece? Además creo q es algo q nos ayudaría en nuestra relación."

La mira como esperando una respuesta, anna solo se queda con la cabeza agachada sus ojos mostraban mucha duda.

Anna:"…… pero Ren… solo somos unos niños."

Ren: "¡Eso no es verdad! Pronto tendremos la edad suficiente además creo q es algo q nos merecemos el uno al otro y…" Ve como cierra su casillero violentamente.

Anna: "Sabes, todo este tiempo me anduviste diciendo q nos merecíamos el uno al otro, y q nos complementábamos perfectamente, q éramos la pareja perfecta. Debí suponer q querías esto, todo este tiempo engañándome para conseguir lo q querías y yo caí en tu trampa. Todo lo q pensaba de ti se me borro, pero ahora, cruzaste la línea." Lo miro de frente con su expresión fría de siempre. "Ren Tao, no quiero, no, te exijo q no vuelvas a pedirme ser tu novia, sinceramente no creo q siguiera podamos ser amigos." Se marcha dejando a un Ren muy sorprendido con la mano estirada pero sin q pudiera seguirla o q le salgan palabras de la boca.

**Fin del flashback**

Ren: "……"

Hao: "Eres… más enfermo de lo q pensaba en un principio. JAJAJAJAJA"

Ren: "Callate." Arrojandole la botella a la cabeza.

Continuara…

Gomen!!! se q no es mucho tiempo pero no me gusta dejar los fics a medias por mas de 1 mes... jajajaja tal vez si jijiji bueno espero les guste este cap, ya acabe clases asi q las actualizaciones se harán mas pronto, bueno, depende de la inspiración tb jeje. Gracias por los anteriores reviws y espero q sigan la historia y q haya nueva gente atrapada con ella, gracias chauu!!!!!!!


End file.
